


A Second Chance

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill gives thanks for a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Second Chance  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill gives thanks for a miracle.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

“I do not expect your forgiveness, Sookie.” Sadness was etched in every line on his face as he stared at the woman he loved. “I know that is something I do not deserve.”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t forgive you, Bill.” She whispered softly.

A sigh of relief washed through him as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He quickly closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was gentle.

"Giving thanks for a miracle." He was being handed a second chance and this time he was determined not to mess it up.


End file.
